Definitions
by Tallisstar
Summary: Is Iggy falling in love? Who is this new girl? Keir.KIGGY & FAX. I will tell more about Keir later... More in 2nd chapter. REVIEW for more chapters
1. Fast forward

The wind blew threateningly, and I swayed on the edge of the cliff. You are wondering why a girl with no wings would be sitting on the edge of a cliff by herself? I wasn't alone. Beside me Iggy clamped his hand over mine and turned to me abruptly.

"Can I see you," He asked quietly.

It was so sudden in the quietness that it almost seemed overly loud. He must have heard me nod because his hand raised to my face slowly as I looked into his stunning blue eyes. It was almost amazing the contrast that they were to my dark green eyes. As his fingers touched my skin I shuddered involuntarily. A faint smile lit up his face as his fingers traced over my cheek lightly. Following the curve of my jaw he ran his fingers lightly across my lips. It was only then that I realized that he was trembling. He brought up his other hand and ran it over my eyes. When I opened them I couldn't help but smile. Iggy had a face on him like that of a teenager seeing his first love after several years.

"What is it?" I murmured.

"You. Your…beautiful…" He whispered. The everything seemed to happen at once. His right hand cupped my face while his left hand slipped halfway into my hair and embraced the left side of my face. Our lips moved closer as if drawn by some unseen force. Then the world seemed to slow, the wind stopped and all movement ceased. Nothing existed except for the two of us in this moment.

I shuddered as our lips touched. He slipped his hand around my waist to pull me closer and I moved into his kiss. We broke apart and he smiled faintly as our foreheads against each others. Something flashed into my mind and I turned away slightly, though I didn't relinquish the warmth of his arms. He refused to let me go and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder, looking over it into the deep void of night. The wind returned and I hugged his arms to me. This moment was perfect. Everything was perfect. I knew that back at the camp Max would be worried about him and Fang would be trying to calm her down with a grin on his handsome face.

I snuggled against Iggy and smiled inwardly. Fang was nothing compared to Iggy. Let Max live with the lack of emotion, the lack of feeling. I couldn't live with that.

"I'm sorry." Iggy murmured softly into my ear gently, planting a little kiss on my neck, sending another chill down my spine. I knew what he was talking about and didn't ruin the moment with speech. I curled up my legs and leaned against him, enjoying the innocence of my first kiss.


	2. In the beginning

_**By the way, thank you "Myrah" and XIII Dragon" for you commenting. I tried to correct… wadda ya think?**_

_**Okay guys… sorry about that last one, I was in a romantic-y mood… lol.If you want me to continue this story than I would really need to have at least 5 reviews by the 29**__**th**__**. Okay well this is Keir's point of view and I really wish for some reviews… please??**_

_**Keir POV**_

_The day we met…_

I glanced up quickly, this _couldn't _be happening.

"So Keir, how many boyfriends did you say you had?" Josh Dirk turned to me slowly, crowding me into the corner of the booth. I couldn't believe that I had agreed to this "date". He had put his arm around my shoulder almost immediately after we had walked into the diner. I shrugged my shoulders, trying to send him a subtle message, but never mind. This guy was duller than he looked. I forced a grin and gingerly removed his hand from the back of my neck, dropping it like the plague. Still no response. This guy needed to take a hint.

"I haven't _had_ a boyfriend before, Josh," I said and motioned for the waiter quickly. Josh scooted closer to me and placed his arm on the back of the booth. Talk about smooth. The waiter arrived just in time and I hurried to order. The sooner that we ate, the sooner this stupid date would be over. I know, I know. Your wondering why I even _consented_ to go on this date, am I right? First, let me tell you one thing. I did not _volunteer_ for this date. Hence, '_consented'_. Anyhow, my "_mother"_, if that's what you could call her, had decided that it would be "benificil" for me to go on this date. Meaning she wanted me out of the house while she prepared my older "sister" for her pageant. If you haven't noticed, I'm adopted. Yeah, normally people will get used to their familys and even begin to _believe_ that they _are_ their familys, but I was adopted into this family when I was eleven. Almost three years ago, and I still hadn't gotten used to it. Before—before I had bounced around orphanages' for six years, I can't remember my first five years of life…Well, lets get back to the diner, shall we? Josh moved closer to me, even though he already had me thinking I was part of the wall. I wasn't surprised that he didn't notice my little "relapse", he was too busy coming up with cliché one liners. Ugh.

"Well, I don't know why you haven't had a boyfriend; you must've got plenty of offers, right?" I smiled tightly and jabbed him in the ribs when the waiter arrived, I probably could've done it a _little_ more gently, but… The waiter gave me a wink and a knowing smile after he took our orders, and that moment was burned into my memory for the rest of that year. Month. Whatever, I don't focus on those things, I'm a positive thinker, see? Still, could this day get any worse? Apparently not. I was about to get nauseous from the smell of Josh's breath as I stared pointedly out the window. After living from New York to Simi Valley, California- I lived in a _very _small town off the edge of Juneau, Alaska, where everyone knew everyone, so as I looked out the window and saw a tall, pale boy walking slowly past, I was immediately curious, and got up to leave. No, no, it had _nothing_ to do with the fact that I would rather _die_ than kiss Josh, and that meeting this new boy would be an excuse to leave… I pushed past Josh and offered a hurried reason for my departure.

"Uh, sorry—Josh. I, um, I gotta go…do something…"

I don't even know if he responded because I was out the door by the time he was on his feet. I burst out of the diner, ignoring the bell that rang annoyingly above my head.

The boy was already past the dentist's office, which was about two houses down, but when I looked behind me and saw Josh making his way towards the door, that was enough to send me jogging in pursuit of the guy. I ran up behind him and called out, but instead of responding or slowing down; he whirled around and crouched slightly, fists up.

"Hey, hey, hey, whoa! What's up with you, dude?" I asked with a half laugh. The first thing I noticed about the strangers face was that he had _bright_ blue eyes, but they didn't move right to mine like someone's normally would; he looked off into the distance for a moment, then they locked onto my eyes. He stood silent for a moment, then straightened slowly.

"Hi…" He said slowly and I noticed that he "glanced" around, as if he was searching for somebody.

"Hi. So, where are you from, I've lived in this town for almost three years and I've never seen you…"

He paused.

"Yeah, I-I'm not from around here—"

"That's been established."

"Yeah."

"Huh, you already said that." I laughed.

He just nodded cautiously.

I couldn't help but like this guy. I jabbed my thumb over my shoulder towards the diner; Josh was standing in front of it with a murderous glare directed at the guy, which of course made me smile.

"So, are you staying awhile, we could—do something…" He frowned vaguely and I saw a look of what I thought was rebellion flash across his face, but it was gone in a second.

"No"

"What?"

"I was just leaving."

"Oh, well, ok. Uh, are you taking the bus?"

"Huh, _not exactly."_

"Oh…"

That was the first time I really _looked _at his eyes. _Ooohhh! Well, that explains the odd reaction…_

I said as I glanced around awkwardly, this dude wasn't making it easy to become friends.

"Well, if you could spare some time, I could show you the park or something, I can show you how to get there," I said, convinced that he would decline the offer and I could go home.He almost smiled, but didn't move.

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"I'm just surprised that you have a park in this dinky little town, but yeah. I'll go with you." He said, and when he did the words were accompanied with a quick smile. He _defiantly_ wasn't making this easy.

"Ummm… so, what's your name?" I asked hime

"Uh…its uh, J-Jeff." He said, flustered.

"Well, Jeff. Welcome to Juneau. I'm Keir."

I stuck out my hand and was surprised when he took it. Maybe he _wasn't _blind and he just had something wrong with his eyes…

Something flashed across his face when our skin touched and he seemed to be transformed. From a cinder-block to a guy I knew I was going to see more of…

"Well, Keir, I guess that I could let you show me the park…" I found out later that the only reason he had trusted me was because he had to find a place where there were no trees over head so he could take off without the help of Max of Fang directing him.

_**Review and comment, please. Rather, criticize on anything wrong!! **_

_**Kiggy 021**_

_**----Going with the flow is **_**much **_**different than being a Lemming----**_


	3. Maximum Disturbance

_**Hey guys I just wanted to thank you for reading, but PLEASE review!! I've gotten a lot of hits but only two reviews!!**_

_**Next three people to review will get a sneak peak of next chapter…**_

**Max POV**

Keir sat next to Iggy, an awkwardly pained smile pinned on her face. I blinked. I knew I shouldn't be this mean to her, but _my god!_ What was I _supposed_ to do? We were settled around the campfire when they came strutting into camp, smiling like idiots—hence, we now have _one_ happy couple, even if Fang and I couldn't get up the nerve to tell each other…But seriously, she wanted to come _with _us? I was only fourteen, almost fifteen, and I was leading the flock, keeping them relatively safe for several years, and know this little prig comes along and thinks she can just come with us? What were we now, a freaking club? I guess Fang sensed my tension because he jabbed me in the shoulder and gestured at the forest fringe behind us with a nod. I didn't want to leave Iggy and Keir alone for _any_ stretch of time but I didn't really have a choice when Fang stood up, eyes glowing and picked me up (after all I only weighed 70 pounds, aren't most of you jealous?) and slung me over his shoulder unceremoniously. Well that royally pissed me off. I beat at his back for a moment and was considering opening my wings to escape him when he dropped me into the dirt.

"What the _heck_?" I asked after I had recovered from the shock of what he had just done. "God, Fang! What is _wrong_ with you?" He smiled mockingly at my face as I thrust it towards him, eyes blazing. "Fang, you've changed. You've been undermining me in front of the Flock, now in front of that girl—what's wrong with you?"  
He grinned even more and walked away from me, and then leaned nonchalantly against a tree, almost disappearing in the dark.

"What's wrong with me, Max?"

"_Yes," _I growled.

"Maybe I just don't want you to ruin the chance of happiness for my brother," He said quietly; seriously. Well, two could play at this game. I went suddenly stoic and paced in front of him slowly.

"He's my brother too, Fang. I grew up with him, just like you. I know everything about him that you do."

"Do you," He said sarcastically.

"_Yes."_

"Well Max, did you know that Iggy was in love with you until two years ago?" I was dumbfounded. I glanced at Fang's grim face skeptically; that couldn't be right.

"You're lying." I hated to say that to my best friend, but those were the only words that I could find to describe my feelings right now. Fang frowned and stepped towards me, tucking the hair behind his left ear. He pointed to a scar on his temple.

"You see that scar?" He asked quietly and I dreaded what was coming. "We had a fight, Max. Three years ago; he wouldn't stop talking about you to me and I—" He stopped as if realizing what he was about to say. "I punched him, Max. We were only eleven and we fought. Over you." He whispered the last sentence. My heart stopped, but my brain continued to come up with reasons against what he was saying.

He took a step towards me and I couldn't help but take a step back.

"We both loved you, Max. And I still do."

_**Thanks You guys! Don't forget that the next three people to review get a sneak peak of next chapter!!**_

_**Kiggy 021**_


End file.
